


pay me your love in the ways you show affection

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, liam and zayn are in this but not really, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had been sitting on the sofa for nearly four hours now, playing the same stupid fucking game that had only just been swapped out for an equally stupid one - much to Louis’ dismay and insistence that FIFA never got old or boring - and he hadn’t seen Harry in nearly two hours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(or Niall just wants a kiss from Harry. And maybe a cuddle.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pay me your love in the ways you show affection

**Author's Note:**

> a far too short narry drabble that is of little meaning

Niall had been sitting on the sofa for nearly four hours now, playing the same stupid fucking game that had only just been swapped out for an equally stupid one - much to Louis’ dismay and insistence that FIFA never got old or boring - and he hadn’t seen Harry in nearly two hours.

 

He missed his boyfriend, as clingy and as overdramatic as that was.

 

“Harry,” Niall called, lifting his voice over the sound of computerised gunfire, a hint of a plea in his voice, “Could you get me a drink babe?”

 

Louis frowned, not removing his eyes from the screen as he mashed the buttons on his controller violently, “There’s a mini-fridge not four feet away,” he pointed out, shooting at Niall’s avatar even though they were on the _same fucking team_ , “Don’t be a lazy arse, Horan.”

 

Niall retaliated by throwing a peanut at Louis’ head, “I want to see my boyfriend,” he really tried not to whine, but by the look Louis shot him, he failed, “And because you won’t let me pause the fucking game, I need to get him in here under his own steam.”

 

“Get of your arse and get yourself a drink you lazy bugger!” Harry yelled back from up the front of the bus, “We’re Skyping Zayn!”

 

Niall huffed, slumping down into his seat, a scowl forming over his lips as Louis snickered from his end of the sofa.

 

All he really wanted was his boyfriend’s arms around him - he hadn’t had a proper cuddle since last night, post-sex - but clearly he wasn’t going to get that any time soon.

 

Life sucked.

 

For a few more minutes, Niall sulkily blew up people onscreen and tried not to pine too hard over someone who was not only his, but also less than twenty feet away from him, because that would lend itself to entirely new levels of pathetic.

 

Then, just as Niall was apparently on the cusp of losing - even though he and Louis were _still_ on the same team - Harry’s arse poked through the gap between the thin sliding door and the wall, widening it enough so that he could slip through without any problem. He stalked over to Niall, a sour expression on, eyes narrowed.

 

“Here’s your drink, oh Master Horan,” he drawled sarcastically, handing a green smoothie over to Niall more carefully than a man who was pretending to be as angry as him should have, “Does your Lordship wish for anything else?”

 

Shaking his head fondly, Niall smiled up at Harry, affection practically dripping off of him, “I love you.” he said quietly, “Sorry for bugging you.”

 

Harry’s frown remained for a few more beats before he too broke out in a smile and leant down to capture Niall’s lips between his own. When he pulled away, he carded a gentle hand through Niall’s hair, “Love you too.”

 

“Get a fucking room you wankers!” Louis shouted, chucking his controller gently in their direction, smirking when it bounced off Niall’s arm harmlessly even as the smoothie sloshed and threatened to spill, “I’m not putting up with another Zayn and Liam!”

 

Liam’s answering shout of outrage echoed through the bus, along with the tinny sounds of Zayn backing him up over Skype, but all Niall could concentrate on was his smiling boyfriend, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

 

God, but Niall loved the shit out of him.

 


End file.
